<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll be in my Heart by xha1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397777">You'll be in my Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xha1/pseuds/xha1'>xha1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father Figures, Fatherhood, Found Family, Zoo, i used they/them pronouns for jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xha1/pseuds/xha1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the zoo with introspection about father figures. I felt like Sam &amp; Jack needing some focusing on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kline &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll be in my Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listened to a lot of phil collins while hurrying to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had been a bit surprised when Jack asked him to take them to the zoo. It wasn’t that the concept of Jack wanting to go to the zoo was surprising. They had gotten into Curious George and it was only a matter of time before Jack asked to go see real monkeys. It was them asking Sam that surprised everyone. Jack had recently taken to following Dean around mimicking him. Dean was currently the most interesting person in the bunker to Jack. It was kinda adorable how Dean had a shadow.</p><p> </p><p>The trip to the zoo was going well. Jack enjoyed the monkeys. It was a quiet day at the zoo. Sam had made sure there weren't any field trips that day and it was a weekday so there weren't a lot of people. It seemed that Jack enjoyed the butterfly garden even more than the monkeys. The butterflies had flocked to Jack. Sam grimaced a bit thinking back to the poor butterfly keeper who had to spend 10 minutes to get them all off so they both could exit. Sam leaned back on the bench him and Jack were seated on. Jack looked deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, you know just because I call Castiel ‘Dad’ doesn’t mean you’re not also important right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>That had not been what Sam was expecting. Jack was looking at him searching. He thought of Bobby. Sam remembered being seventeen and sneaking Bobby his college applications because he trusted Bobby would mail them off. That was so long ago. He remembered Dean proudly showing Bobby an essay, Sam's very first one that he had got an A+ on. How Bobby held the essay like it was priceless even though it was very wrinkled because it had spent a good week in Dean's duffle bag. Bobby smiling at him and handing him a magnet. Then telling him, “Well, what are ya standing there for idjit go hang it up.” Any accomplishment him and Dean wanted to hold onto was always carefully hidden till it made it to Bobbys. Oh, Sam realized. This was what that felt like. This was how it felt to be on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>“Castiel will always be Dad. Dean is Dean. I’m not ready for him to be anything else yet, But Sam doesn’t feel right to call you? It’s not big enough.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know when me and Dean were younger he used to always call me Sammy. I don’t really let him call me that anymore but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to call me that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Sammy!” Jack smiles and waves. “Sammy! That’s it!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> Years Ago<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dad had been telling them on the drive over that they were going to be watched by another hunter. Robert Singer. He told him that they best be on their best behavior. Dean had been teaching him how to be polite. So when Dad dropped them off at the doorstep and left. Sam knew exactly what to do. He had been practicing. Dean knocked on the door and a gruff looking man in a ball cap answered. His mouth set firmly in a line.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be John's boys. Can’t believe that fools done drove off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Mr. Singer. I’m Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam stuck his hand out. He couldn’t see Dean's face but he hoped he was proud he remembered. Mr. Singer swallowed hard and then he smiled softly. He reached out. His large hand holding Sam's. He gently shook his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“None of that Mr. Singer crap. You boys can call me Bobby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>